


Wings

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guardian Angel Finn, M/M, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: When Poe Dameron got up that morning he had not expected his day to include heavenly visitations or the message that his soul is being persued by a dangerous demon.The day is not going the way Poe expected.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Finn-is-a-jedi [made a photo manip](http://finn-is-a-jedi.tumblr.com/post/167935674959/edit-request-an-angelfinn-edit-with-finnpoe) for pastandfuturequeen on tumblr. My muse decided she wanted to play too.

“Are they… real?” Poe asks, vaguely gesturing towards Finn’s wings. 

Possibly that is the most inane question he can ask in that moment he knows that. But the whole thing feels so absurd, so beyond his comprehension. And those wings are very… distracting.

“My wings?” Finn laughs, a warm, soft chuckle that does things to Poe’s insides. “They’re real enough. Want to touch them?”

For some reason the offer makes Poe blush. It sounds half way as a challenge, half way as a come on to him. Or maybe that’s all in his head. Heck, maybe all of this is in his head.

“It’s not,” Finn says.

“Not what?”

“All in your head.”

“You can read my thoughts?” Poe’s voice rises half an octave.

As if things weren’t bad enough. The last thing he needs is an angel that can read every thought he has. Plenty of things he wouldn’t want to gorgeous young man - _angel_ , he corrects himself - in front of him to know he’s thinking.

Finn shakes his head.

“No, but I’ve done this times enough to know generally how it goes. Though you seem to have skipped the hysterics part.”

“Oh I’m hysterical alright, I just don’t see a reason to be loud about it.”

Finn chuckles again, this time with a smile wide enough to make the corners of his eyes crinkle and damn if that just didn’t make him a million times more attractive. But then, angels were supposed to be the Lord’s perfect beings, weren’t they?

“I’m still not sure I believe it though,” Poe continues.

“I know, that’s why I offered to let you touch my wings. That usually helps bring home the reality of this.”

“So you don’t mind if I-” Poe gestures again vaguely towards Finn’s wings.

“No. Just don’t ruffle the feathers.”

Half a dozen jokes about ruffled feathers pop into Poe’s head, but he leashes his tongue. If a demon truly is hunting his soul, then he’s going to need all the Heavenly help he can get. No reason alienate this angel.

Drawing a deep breath and steeling himself though he knows not against what, Poe slowly reaches out and lets two fingers slide down the edge of one wing. It stirs slightly under his touch.

The feathers are smooth, but more rigid than Poe thought they would be.

 _Like a raptor’s wing_ , a voice in the back of his head says.

Poe sacks back against the wall.

An angel, an actual angel. And not a cute and fluffy cherub on a Christmas tree either. An angel of the Lord, a guardian and a warrior, and possibly the deadliest being that Poe will ever lay eyes on.

With the possible exception of that demon he had mentioned, though Poe hopes not.

“Beginning to believe me?” Finn asks.

“It’s… starting to dawn on me that this is real yes,” Poe returns, aiming for dry but sounding more than a little high strung to his own ears. “So, there’s a demon out there hunting my soul and you’re supposed to help me prevent it happening?”

Finn nods.

“Why?”

“Opposing the forces of the Lord of Hell is a large part of my job description,” Finn states in a desert dry tone.

“Yeah, I figured. No I mean, why is the demon hunting  _me_? I’m no saint, but I’m no worse than the majority of humanity. I even go to church and do confession on occasion. I can’t think of a single thing I’ve done that could warrant this.”

Finn’s face grows serious.

“Perhaps it is nothing you  _have_  done. Perhaps it is something you  _will_  do.”

Poe’s eyes widens.

“You mean, these guys knows the future?”

Oh wouldn’t that just be great.

“Not exactly. The future is never set, but we sometimes gets hints of… possibilities.”

“And this is a possibility?”

He’s going to be evil? And not just small time cut-in-front-in-the-queue-or-grab-a-parking-space mean, seriously evil be the sound of it. Poe can’t really wrap his head around that.

“Maybe. Though it’s more likely you’ll be doing something good.”

Poe searches Finn’s face for any hint of a lie, but finds none. The young man - _angel, how old is this guy anyway?_ \- looks very earnest and very serious.

“There is no reason for them to chase those that will do evil,” Finn goes on. “They will come to them in their own time. But those who will aid their enemies…”

“You mean your side?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“How much is ‘a bit’?”

“Quite a lot now that you ask. Do you have a few years for me to explain it all?”

“With a demon on my heels? I’m afraid not. But what you’re saying is that I’m going to do something good in the future and this demon wants to stop me from doing it?”

"It’s probably something along those lines, yes.”

“Any idea what?”

Finn shakes his head.

“None. But even if I did I couldn’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because when the time comes for you to do it, it must be your own choice. It is the one thing that is ordained, all humans must act out of their own free will. We can argue, implore and even at times manipulate, but we cannot force you. We can’t live your lives for you.”

“Does this go for the other side too?”

“Yes. Though they are generally more willing to... tamper with things.”

“Then how does this demon plan on taking my soul? If I have to hand it over willingly? Why would I?”

Finn smiles sadly.

“It can’t make you, but it can create a situation where giving it your soul seems like your best option.”

“ _What kind of situation would that be?_ ”

Finn shakes his head.

“I’d rather not give you any examples. You’re frightened enough as it is.”

If that's meant to reassure Poe it's failing spectacularly. Running both hands across his face he sighs heavily.

“So, what now? I assume you’re not just going to wait around for this guy to set up his… whatever. What do we  _do_? Any suggestions? You can make suggestions can’t you? Please tell me you can.”

Finn's expression softens.

“Yes, I can. My suggestion would be to try and find out what it is you’re supposed to be doing, or what they think you’re going to do. Maybe that will give us an idea of how to stop the demon.”

“I thought I couldn’t be told?”

“ _I_  can’t tell you and no demon ever would unless it would gain it a significant advantage. Or it would straight out lie about it. But there are other beings in this world who might be able to learn and wouldn’t twist the truth too much in the telling. I cannot prevent you from seeking those out if you so choose.”

Poe grins.

“A sneaky one aren’t you?”

Finn shrugs.

“When you’ve been doing this as long as I, you learn to find the loopholes.”

“And how long is that?”

“I think that falls under information you shouldn’t have.”

“Right. Okay, what kind of beings might I be able to talk to about this? That would talk to me?”

Finn looks slightly speculative.

“This might be a good time for a trip to the library.”

“So this is one of those things you can’t tell me about?”

“Not directly. But I can suggest.” Finn’s face grows serious once more. “It won’t be easy though, finding and striking a deal with any of them.”

“Buddy, you just told me a demon is hunting for my soul. The word ‘challenge’ just took on an entirely different meaning. Though as for going to the library, you might cause a bit of a stir with those-”

Poe breaks off. One moment the wings are there, the next they’re gone. Blinking, he just stares at Finn.

“I can hide them.”

“That’s… neat. Certainly practical.”

His world has turned upside down so many times in the last couple of minutes that Poe can’t even feel surprised that wings can come and go like that.

Without them, Finn looks like any ordinary, though very attractive, young man in a leather jacket.

“Shall we go?” Finn asks.

“Might as well. Doubt that demon is going to let me get much of a head start if he can.

Finn smiles again at that and Poe’s heart decides that this makes for a good time to skip a beat. Dammit, those smiles might just end up being the death of him.

Though of course, with a demon on his heels that might not be the worst fate.


End file.
